


Long live the King

by Fuuma



Series: No one'll love me as I am { no one but you } [5]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Il cilindro passa di mano in mano, fermandosi tra le dita(eleganti, morbide, lisce)di Phillip.





	Long live the King

Il cilindro passa di mano in mano, fermandosi tra le dita _(eleganti, morbide, lisce)_ di Phillip.  
Lo sguardo di Barnum è la notifica d’un amore inconfessato: vi sono baci ch’entrambi hanno immaginato tra i bui silenzi di una stanza, carezze impresse su abiti di scena e languidi sussurri accoccolati alle orecchie.  
P.T. raccoglie il cilindro nelle proprie dita _(lunghe, rozze, agili)_ e con esso lo incorona.  
Il bacio _– è il primo e sarà l’unico, ma Dio solo sa quanto l’hanno anelato –_ è un omaggio al nuovo ring master, un punto a capo nel loro rapporto.  
È la fine di un’era e l’inizio di un nuovo regno.  
«Lunga vita al nuovo re.»  
Da ora in avanti, Phillip sarà solo sul trono in rosso e oro del Circo.

**Author's Note:**

> La drabble rivisita il finale del film in cui P.T. cede il suo cilindro (e il circo) a Carlyle. Ma l'avevate già capito, vero? Yeha. Non so perché mi sia uscita più angst del previsto, è un caso, un po' meno casuale invece sono quelle dieci maledette parole in più che mi hanno portato il conteggio totale a 120 (contatore usato Utelio), ma non sono riuscita proprio a liberarmene.  
> \---  
> Storia partecipante al contest La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic indetto da AleDic sul forum di EFP


End file.
